1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel supporting structure for a vehicle which supports a front wheel by a front arm in a swing arm manner and which has a suspension mechanism for suppressing swinging motion of the front wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional technique of the swing arm manner is described in JP 4833901 B1. A front arm which supports a front wheel is supported on a front lower end of a vehicle body frame such that the front arm can swing in the vertical direction. A damper member (cushion unit) of a suspension mechanism for the front wheel is disposed along a vehicle-width direction. The damper member is disposed on a lower side of the front arm.
According to the conventional structure, since the damper member is disposed on the lower side of the front arm along the vehicle-width direction, a height of the damper member from a road surface becomes low, and a large bank angle cannot be secured. Further, a distance from the damper member to an arm supporting portion is long and a structure thereof becomes complicated.